


Whenever I Feel You On Me Oh I Just Gotta Move

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, happy birthday Mack!, yep this is dirty guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: The door to the bedroom was ajar and Maverick pushed it open, coming to a standstill when his eyes landed on the bed in the middle of the room. Fabio was lying naked in the centre of the mattress, the white sheets a perfect foil to miles of inked skin.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Whenever I Feel You On Me Oh I Just Gotta Move

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Mavio smut to celebrate Mack's 25th bday y'all! Hope it's not too shitty.  
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

The lift doors opened onto the twenty-second floor of the hotel Yamaha put them in for their festival and Maverick stepped out onto the plush carpeting of the hotel corridor.

It was thankfully empty, not that it would be much of a concern if he was spotted, after all Valentino, Franco, Xavi, Jake and the others were there, to the point that the staff and other person now barely batted an eyelid when encountering one of them.

Reaching the door to suite 209, he pulled a keycard from the pocket of his white jeans, the same card which had been left for him in a sealed envelope at Yamaha’s paddock. Sliding it into the scanner, he waited for the green light and then opened the door.

The entrance foyer led to a spacious living area and as always he felt strangely comforted by the familiar untidiness of the room, empty water bottles on various surfaces, an open suitcase propped against one of the dining chairs, and several pairs of shoes and items of clothing about.

The door to the bedroom was ajar and Maverick pushed it open, coming to a standstill when his eyes landed on the bed in the middle of the room.

Fabio was lying naked in the centre of the mattress, the white sheets a perfect foil to miles of inked skin. His legs were spread and the right one drawn up to his chest, offering an enticing view of his arse and the two fingers he was sliding in and out of it, his other hand wrapped around his hard cock. Having struggled to keep his own half-hard dick in check ever since he’d impulsively instructed his driver to drop him at Fabio’s hotel, Maverick abruptly lost any semblance of control at the picture before him, the blood rushing to his cock so quickly, he felt momentarily lightheaded.

An audible curse slipped from his lips and Fabio’s eyes flew open, widening when he saw Maverick standing there, and both hands pausing in their motions. “Fuck, don’t stop, baby...” Maverick begged him as he moved closer, tearing off his grey sweatshirt while toeing off his shoes. “Want to watch you...” he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, kicking them off along with his underwear and removing his watch, placing it on the nightstand beside the bed. Biting his lip, Fabio pressed his fingers deep, his gasp indicating that he’d found his prostate and a bead of pre-come forming at the head of his cock.

“Mac...” he whimpered. “I know, baby, I know” Maverick joined him on the bed, stretching out beside him and lazily fisting his own cock while his eyes swept over Fabio, from his half-lidded gaze, and the flush and perspiration stealing over his skin, to the fitful motion of his hips as if he was torn between thrusting forward into his hand and pushing back onto his fingers.

“Fuck, Fabio...look at you...” the French’s gaze kept flicking across the room and following his line of sight Maverick saw that the television mounted on the opposite wall was on and showing one of last season’s race. The volume was turned down low, so it took him a moment to realise it was actually the highlights from his own victory over Marc in Malaysia, and he was immediately reminded of the time Fabio had blushingly admitted to getting turned on by watching Maverick ride. “Oh, you naughty boy...” he murmured. “You like to watch too, huh?” he smirked.

“ _Oui_ , _oui_...you so _aggresif_...so hot...” his defeat of the world champion had not been the expected result, especially after their last, his disappointing upset finishing out of the podium in Japan. Consequently most sports journalists had not only anticipated a Marquez-Dovizioso fight for the race, but yet another win for Marc. And perhaps that lack of expectation had worked in his favour, neutralising any pressure he might have felt and allowing him to just enjoy the race and to ride at his best with the favourite weapons from his arsenal.

On the other hand, he’d definitely felt a stronger desire to win than in previous circuits, perhaps buoyed by the prospect of finally getting to be on the podium with Fabio again.

The man in question let out a strangled moan as Maverick’s televised self surpassed Marc.

“You like that, baby, yeah?” he pressed, “are you close?” he smirked. “ _Oui_...so close...”

Beads of sweat were forming on his brow and Maverick reached out to brush back his damp hair and press his lips there, then at the corner of his panting mouth, and at the spot just beneath his ear, muttering words of encouragement. Fabio responded with a stream of French, his hands now pretty much a blur, and he looked so fucking beautiful as he chased down his orgasm.

“ _Merde_...Mack... _putain_...”

Watching Fabio like this, deep in the throes of his own pleasure, was definitely one of Maverick’s favourite things. His eyes were dark and glassy, almost as if he wasn’t even in the room anymore, and his legs were beginning to tremble. He dug his heels into the bed and arched his hips, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out.

The climax ripped through him with all the power of his forehand down the line and Maverick had to tightly grip himself to stave off his own orgasm, as Fabio continued to fist his cock through it, his come landing in multiple stripes across his abs.

He drank in this final scene as he watched Fabio slowly come down, his spent body still twitching for several moments afterward. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed some tissues to clean up his lover, nipping gently at Fabio’s neck and then repositioning himself so he could reach his mouth. They both moaned into that first proper kiss and Maverick’s still hard cock rubbed against Fabio’s thigh, his leaking pre-come easing the friction.

“Mmmm...that was so hot, Fabio...” he breathed against the French’s lips, swallowing his gasp as he slid a hand over his perfect arse and his fingers dipped between the cheeks to swipe over his wet entrance. “Want to fuck you, baby...can I, please?” Fabio moaned his agreement, his legs instinctively spreading and his breath catching as Maverick’s fingers slipped inside him, where he was scorching hot and still slick with lube, finding his prostate with the ease of someone who knew every delectable square inch of his lover’s body, and the younger shivering at the touch, still sensitive so soon after his orgasm.

It wouldn’t take much for him to be ready for Maverick’s cock, the memory of watching Fabio fingering himself still fresh in his mind. He pressed in another of his own fingers alongside the first two, scissoring them, and cursing softly when he saw that Fabio was already getting hard again. Shifting into a kneeling position between the splay of his muscled thighs, Maverick reached out to run his free hand possessively down the centre of his body.

The thrill of being able to touch him had only intensified in the two months since that first time in Valencia, although the opportunities they had to be alone together were maddeningly infrequent, even when they were in the same place at the same time. And Fabio could be shameless when he wanted to tease him, those tight shorts he now favoured clinging to his arse every time he went running or to the gym in a way that made Maverick’s hands itch. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d been reduced to jerking off after he saw him training or whenever he kept his leather unzipped before or after a race. Not tonight though, tonight he wasn’t planning on coming anywhere but balls deep inside the exquisite tightness currently surrounding his fingers.

Fabio abruptly reached out, his hand clutching at Maverick’s, drawing his eyes to his dilated gaze and quivering body. “Mack... _s'il te plaît_...is enough...je _te veux_...”

He’d never been able to resist Fabio when he started begging. Easing his fingers out, he snatched up the lube that was half buried in the rumpled sheets and squeezed a generous amount into his hand, before curling it around his desperately hard cock, his whole body tightening in anticipation.

It felt like months rather than weeks since the last time they were together, his mind briefly flashing back to a memorable Sunday evening spent at his motorhome in Jerez just after Fabio’s first pole, they’d fucked for hours, as always feeling like they were on borrowed time, and two days later Maverick still had trouble getting his legs to move when his trainer asked him to for a running session.

He definitely didn’t want a repeat of that on Sunday or to have to face the wrath of Tom if Fabio’s ankle was anything other than one hundred percent functional.

He leaned down, his mouth hovering over Fabio’s and his hands curling around his hips.

“Roll over for me, baby” the younger was quick to comply, letting out a stifled gasp as his needy cock came into contact with the sheets, and Maverick reaching across the king size bed to grab a spare pillow and slide it under his knees. His eyes immediately zeroed in on Fabio’s delectable arse, his hands gripping the cheeks and spreading them apart to reveal his lush, pink entrance.

Taking hold of himself again, he rubbed the head of his cock against the puckered opening, earning him a beyond desperate whine from Fabio, before he pressed forward into the clutch of his tight, sucking heat with a drawn-out groan. For all his past experience, the memory of being inside Fabio always grossly paled in comparison to the exquisite reality.

He tried to take it slow, pulling out almost completely and then thrusting back in, but when Fabio began pushing back on him, his muscles nearly strangling Maverick’s cock, he became incapable of doing anything but driving into him hard and fast and deep, the hottest sounds spilling out of Fabio with every snap of his hips.

“Fuck, Fabio...is that good, baby? Tell me how it feels...” Fabio’s fingers were twisted in the sheets on either side of him. “ _ça sent bien_ ” he whimpered. “So good, Mack, _s'il te plaît_ ”.

Maverick slid one hand from his hips to part his cheeks again, his eyes glazing over and his balls tightening at the sight of his stretched rim.

“Yeah, I know, baby, fuck, if you could see what you look like taking my cock” he shifted his stance, encouraging Fabio to raise his hips and urging his upper body closer to the mattress, allowing him to slide even deeper and creating the perfect angle to target his prostrate, until he was catching that sweet spot on every thrust and the younger’s legs were starting to shake.

He could feel his own control hanging by a thread and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, especially with Fabio being so damn responsive, his moans turning into whispers which he was attempting to muffle with a pillow.

“Don’t, baby” Maverick leaned closer, chiding him softly, “I want to hear you, want everyone to hear how much you love this”.

Fabio keened in response, tightening around him and making him grit his teeth as he felt the tell-tale throb beginning, in actuality he’d been ready to come since the moment he’d walked into the room and seen Fabio drawing pleasure from his own hands.

Words were pouring from the French’s lips in his native tongue, but Maverick only recognised two of them. “ _s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît”._

He gripped Fabio’s hips, his own moving like quicksilver. “Please what?” he coaxed. “You want to come, baby?”

Even as Fabio was nodding, Maverick was sliding his right hand underneath him and around his leaking cock, palming it quickly and purposefully. Tremors were coursing through them both and Fabio was all but sobbing against the acute pleasure, the combination of Maverick’s cock and his callused hand catapulting him over the edge and into the abyss. Feeling the hot, wet spurt of Fabio’s come covering his fingers, Maverick directed another couple of jagged thrusts into his pulsing hole, before his own orgasm took hold and he came hard, Fabio’s arse milking his cock until he was spent.

He fought to catch his breath, his heart racing like he’d just won a race by a five seconds margin. He managed to keep his balance long enough to slowly pull out, his cock giving a valiant twitch when it was followed by the trickle of his own seed.

Collapsing on his side next to Fabio, he dragged the younger back against him, enjoying the always beautiful sight of his lover post-coitus, his eyes half-closed as the natural lethargy set in. Aware that his hand was still covered in come, he brought it to his mouth to lick it clean, hearing Fabio groan and meeting his heavy lidded gaze.

“You taste good, baby, come here” he cupped Fabio’s face with his other hand, bringing their lips together and sliding his tongue inside briefly before pulling back and rubbing his nose against Fabio’s like an Eskimo.

As incredible as the sex always was between them, and ‘incredible’ really was an understatement, it was the strength of his love for Fabio that often amazed him more. It was what made it easier to deal with the obstacles they faced in their relationship, the necessary secrecy and having to spend so much time apart. None of that mattered compared with the fact that he was finally allowed _this_ , finally allowed to love Fabio without reservation, after years of poorly disguised lust and the guilt they’d both carried over crushing for someone with a four years age difference, and in different categories too.

Wondering what the time was, he reached for his watch. It had been just after ten when he’d left the ceremony and it was now close to midnight. As much as he wanted to spend the night with Fabio, he had to be in his room in the morning for a meeting with Vale and Jarvis.

“You are needing to go” it wasn’t a question, too many nights had ended the same way.

“I can stay a little longer” Maverick decided. He was unlikely to see much of Fabio tomorrow, they’d both be spending a few hours in the factory, interviews and a race, but it wouldn’t be just the two of them.

And after this weekend, they had the second session of tests to look forward to before the championship began. He thought of the paddock where he and the other riders would be staying and how he would have made sure his and Fabio were next to each other. He had firm plans to fuck Fabio on every available surface of those rooms.

He looked down at his lover, seeing his eyes were closed and hearing the cute little snuffle he always made when he slept. It was a warm night so he simply dragged the top sheet up over them, aware as he stifled a yawn and his eyes began to grow heavy that he was only delaying the inevitable. _Just a little longer_.


End file.
